After Losing My Job At Monsarno
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson (My OC) story. This takes place after "The Man Who Grew Too Much".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson (My OC) story

After Losing My Job At Monsarno

Note 1: My OC is Homer's niece, she's the daughter of his brother, who's name I forgot.

Note 2: This story is in Sideshow Bob's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself and my character, Rebecca Simpson, the other characters belong to the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Me and my family's current status

Well I had lost my job of being chief scientest at Monsarno on a count of how they learned that I had genetically modified myself. I am currently staying with my ex-wife, Francesca, we became divorced after I got myself, her, Cecil, my parents, and Gino put in jail. She is upset that I tried getting another job, after my other jobs failed. I must agree with her, because if you remember, my first job, being Krusty's sidekick/sideshow, was a nightmare, he tormented and used me, I framed him for armed robbery for that, and once that annoying kid, Bart Simpson figured out that Krusty was innocent and that I framed him, I was arrested. My next job, being mayor of Springfield, didn't last long, I was arrested for the fourth time, when Bart and his sister, Lisa made me reveal my plan.

My next job, being Homer's bodyguard, that was actually a success, but I still got sent back to jail after me and Homer learned that it was his mechanic, Frank Grimes Jr., who was out to kill him. My final job, being mayor of Siliccia, lasted for good amount of time, before the Simpsons revealed to the citizens of Siliccia that I was the six-time criminal in America, Sideshow Bob. I visit the rest of my family from time-to-time, including my back-stabbing brother. My parents are doing well, and so is Cecil, he's still looking for a new job, after his dam was destroyed, by him nonetheless. Little Gino's still the same as ever, still a young master criminal. I've still been trying to kill Bart Simpson as well as the rest of his family.

End of chapter 1: Me and my family's current status

Next:

Chapter 2: Meeting my next true love


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

After Losing My Job At Monsarno

Chapter 2: Meeting my next true love

The next morning, I wake up, go downstairs, enter the kitchen, make me some coffee and some waffles, and after I finish eating the waffles, I head out for a bit to look for a new job. I stop in the park for a few minutes, I sit on one of the benchs next to someone reading a book. Suddenly my cell-phone falls out of my left pant pocket and hits the ground, I go to pick my phone up, when I accidentally bump my left elbow into the person's right shoulder, the person puts the book down and I notice that it's a teenage girl, she has long black hair, and is wearing a green t-shirt, black shorts, and black and white tennis shoes. I look at her and rub my right hand up and down the back of my neck, laugh nervously, and say to her, "Oh, I'm quite sorry, miss, my phone fell out of my pant pocket." She smiles, leans down and pick up my phone, she hands it to me and says, "Oh that's alright, here's your phone, sir. My name is Rebecca Simpson, what's your name?"

I smile, put my other hand on top of her hand, and reply, "My name is Robert Underdunk Terwilliger Jr., you may have known me as Sideshow Bob. It's nice t-.. Wait a minute, did you say that your last name was Simpson?" She nods and says, "Yeah, why?" I say, "Are you related to Bart Simpson?" She says while pulling out her lip-stick, "Yeah, he's my cousin." I smile and say, "At least you're nothing like him." She giggles, "Yeah, my father's nothing like his brother, Homer." I move over closer to her, wrap my left arm around her, and say, "I like how nice and pretty you are, Rebecca." She smiles and kisses my left cheek before saying, "Hehe, thanks, you're nothing like Bart described." I blush and say, "Yeah, that boy is so annoying."

End of chapter 2: Meeting my next true love

Next:

Chapter 3: Cecil says that he has to move in with me and Francesca/Cecil gets arrested for the third time


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

After Losing My Job At Monsarno

Chapter 3: Cecil says that he has to move in with me and Francesca/Cecil gets arrested for the third time

Once I get back home an hour later, I see Cecil in the living room watching TV, I walk in the living room, sit next to him on the couch, and say, "What are you doing here, Cecil?" He looks at me and says, "The landlord of the apartment that I was staying at made me leave, he said it was because of how I've been in prison twice. I went to the homeowners place, and they said that there aren't any available houses to buy or rent, they said that the only option was to stay with you and Francesca." I say, "I guess you shouldn't have tried to frame me and flood Springfield." He growls, grabs my neck, begins strangling me, and exclaims, "Shut up! It's your fault that I felt like I had to frame you, Bob! With your hair, the way you showed me up, and that style of yours!" On account of how tightly he's strangling me, I'm barely able to say, "Did you ever stop and think if I wanted to be funnier than you?"

He continues to strangle me, when suddenly we hear the doorbell ring, he stops strangling me, walks over to the door, opens the door and sees Rebecca (Cecil doesn't know her name though). She says, "Hi my name is Rebecca Simpson, I've came here to see Robert." Cecil smiles and says, "Why do you want to see him? I think you actually came here to see me, I'm his younger, handsomer brother, Cecil." I cough up some blood (that's how tightly he was strangling me), I stand up, go over to the door, stand in front of Cecil, and say to her, "Ignore him, he's dillusional." Cecil grabs my neck again and begins to strangle me. Rebecca gasps, pulls out her cell-phone, and quickly calls the cops. After a couple minutes, Chief Wiggums and Lou arrive, they grab Cecil's hands, since he was still strangling me when they got here, and Chief Wiggums says, "You're going to jail for trying to kill your brother!" Cecil glares at Rebecca knowing that I couldn't have called the cops. I cough up more blood, look at her and say, "Thanks, Rebecca."

End of chapter 3: Cecil says that he has to move in with me and Francesca/Cecil gets arrested for the third time

Next:

Chapter 4: I tell Rebecca how I feel about her


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

After Losing My Job At Monsarno

Chapter 4: I tell Rebecca how I feel about her

Me and Rebecca head off, after a few minutes we arrive at the park, and we sit on the exact bench where we first met. I smile and say, "Aww, you brought me back to where we first met. That's very sweet." She lays her head on my right shoulder and says with a smile, "I knew you'd like it, my lo-, I mean Robert." I blush and say to myself, "She almost called me her love! This must mean she must like me in the same way that I like her." She lifts her head, stands up, walks over to where she's standing in front of me, she then turns to face me, puts her right hand on my left cheek and her left hand on my right cheek, as I was hoping she says before kissing me shyly, "I hope you'll be okay with me doing this, Robert." When she kisses me, I kiss her back, she then pulls away and her hands go beside her, and she says, "You..." I smile, put my left hand on her right cheek, and say, "Yes, I kissed you back, Rebecca. I wanted to show you that I love you."

Her eyes fill with tears, she hugs me, and says, "Oh, Robert! You love me? I was afraid that you didn't like me.." I hug her back and say, "Why would you think that?" She sighs, "It's because of the fact that I'm related to your arch-nemesis." I look into her eyes and say, "Oh, Rebecca, as I said when we met, you're nothing like that scamp." She then goes over and sits beside me, she puts her head on my right shoulder, and says, "Maybe we can go out sometime.." I smile and say, "I'd love that, Rebecca."

End of chapter 4: I tell Rebecca how I feel about her

Next:

Chapter 5: I run into Bart again


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

After Losing My Job At Monsarno

Chapter 5: I run into Bart again

Suddenly Bart comes over, and says, "Rebecca? Don't worry I'll get this maniac a-" She stands up, goes over to Bart and says, "Calm down, Bart. This is my boyfriend." He jumps back and says, "Oh no, not this again.." She says, "What?" I say, "I'll explain it to you, Rebecca. You see after I got arrested for framing Krusty for armed-robbery, I joined the prisoner pen pal program, I got a letter back from Bart's aunt Selma, me and her began dating, we then got married..." Bart cuts me off and says, "But it was all a scam, he only married Selma to murder her. Which reminds me, what happened between you and Francesca, Bob?" I say, "We divorced after I got me, her, Cecil, my parents, and little Gino put in jail." Rebecca looks at me and says, "You aren't dating me, just to murder me after we get married, right, my love?" I smile and say, "Of course not." Bart says, "Also why aren't you at Monsarno now? Don't you have to-" I cut him off and say, "I got fired, young Bart." He says, "Because of how you genetically modified yourself, right?" I sigh and say, "Yes."

The end


End file.
